


Quilt

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina muses over how her life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge.

We are a crazy patchwork of a family. With Emma and Henry and me at the core, the others find their places where they can around us. Snow is the hardest fit with me, no shock there, but with Emma and Henry as buffer, we manage. David can be surprisingly warm, but he understands becoming something the opposite of what a person would have wanted, even something you might hate. Ruby is a friend and even lover, Granny an oddly soothing presence. The dwarves are eternally suspicious of me, a good safety net, but are tolerant out of respect for Snow and her family. Kathryn is still wary of me, but she too has warily taken my offered hand of renewed friendship.

Others come and go, some good and some bad, but we at the core are too strong to pull apart.


End file.
